fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Arlene Compositions
Throughout the lifestyle of the Arlene franchise, there has many different ounces of music heard. Wether it be original compositions, various background music, and original songs heard in Arlene 3. The Arlene Theme One of Arlene’s most iconic compositions is her theme. The Arlene Theme is an orchestrated theme composed by famous composer, John Williams. All instruments heard in the theme are a saxophone, a piano, a harp, violins, trumpets, cymbals, flutes, a choir, and a timpani. According to Robert, out of all the different types of music, he approached John to make an orchestrated theme song. Sing it Loud Sing it Loud was considered another one of Arlene’s most iconic songs. The song was written by Robert himself and performed by Arlene’s voice actress, Brittany Murphy. Lyrics : All the music’s running through my veins (hey, hey) : You all know it’s like wires to your brain (hey, hey) : I can't be wrong, don't need assistance : I can find my way : Sing it loud! Sing it loud! : It’s impossible to tone it down : Sing it loud! Sing it Loud! : I see it, I hear it, I love it : You hear it now : Sing it loud! : You hear it up to the open pout : Sing it loud! : Sing it until the speakers blow out : First things first, I ain't no second chance (hey, hey) : You know you all can’t help but dance (hey, hey) : Right or wrong with no exceptions : It‘s music that is great : Sing it loud! Sing it loud! : It’s impossible to tone it down : Sing it loud! Sing it Loud! : I see it, I hear it, I love it : You hear it now : Sing it loud! : You hear it up to the open pout : Sing it loud! : Sing it until the speakers blow out : (Repeat what’s above) : Sing it loud! Sing it loud! : It’s impossible to tone it down : Sing it loud! Sing it Loud! : I see it, I hear it, I love it : You hear it now : Sing it loud! : You hear it up to the open pout : Sing it loud! : Sing it until the speakers blow out : Until the speakers blow out : Until the speakers blow out : Until the speakers blow out Arlene 3 Music Arlene 3 was the first and only installment in the series that was considered a musical. The film has a total of 6 different songs. What Everybody Wants Performed by P!NK :Clock is ticking :Time is running out, every second counts :Overthinking :I can't turn it off, so I'll tune it out :All we know it’s la, la, la, la, la :So might as well go la, la, la, la, la :We just wanna go la, la, la, la, la :All day long :Everybody loves this, everybody does this :I'm just gonna do it too :We don't need a new song, we already got one :I'm just gonna give you what everybody wants :What everybody wants :What everybody wants :What everybody wants :Guess I want it too :It’s a perfect time :Time to let it out, every second counts :Overthinking :I can't turn it off, so I'll tune it out :All we know it’s la, la, la, la, la :So might as well go la, la, la, la, la :We just wanna go la, la, la, la, la :All day long :Everybody loves this, everybody does this :I'm just gonna do it too :We don't need a new song, we already got one :I'm just gonna give you what everybody wants :What everybody wants :What everybody wants :What everybody wants :Guess I want it too We got this Together Performed by Brittany Murphy, Andrea Libman, Tara Strong, Winona Ryder, Kari Wahlgren, and Nika Futterman :Amber: It's time to show 'em what you've got :Crystal: It's time to go and get things done :Junior: But you don't have to do it on your own :Tiffy: 'Cause you've got friends right :Here to make it fun :All: We got this, you got this :We got this together :Crystal: Sometimes the pressure gets into your hear :And the clouds are dark and grey :Just blow them off and let the sun :Shine through :And scary as it seems more help is :On the way 'cause friends have friends :That want to help out too :We got this, you got this :We got this together :Citizens of DiamondVille: It's the greatest celebration :And we can get it done :A celebration you won't forget :A party to be proud of :A day of games and fun :Just you wait and see :A special day in perfect harmony :You got this :We got this together! :Desiree: With friends and family, you are never alone :If you need help we've got your back :Junior: You can be honest let your problems :Be known :Desiree: 'Cause you got us :To pick up the slack :We got this, you got this :We got this together :Amber: Pay attention to the details :Every gem even spaced :Make the colors perfect :Taking one or two to place :Inside and out :Beautiful throughout :Generosity is what we're all about :We got this, You got this :We got this together :Arlene: Today needs to be perfect :It all comes down to me :I don't know if I'm ready :For all the things they need me to be :I hold my honor as the hero :But that is more than just a call :It's a promise to bring everyone together :And never let anyone down :Tiffy: We've got an awful lot to bake :Everyone needs a piece of cake :Oh, wait! There's something better :We can do :We're gonna need some more supplies :To make a really big surprise :She'll be so shocked, she's sure :To love it too :You got this :Arlene: I got this? Tiffy: Yeah, that’s it :Arlene and Tiffy: We got this together :Citizens of DiamondVille: It's the Biggest Celebration :Together we are one, a day we will :Never forget :And now everything is ready :So when the day is done :Crystal: The weather :Tiffy and Desiree: The banquet :Amber: The style :Junior: And music :Everybody: All will be in perfect harmony! Time for a Turn in the Spotlight Performed by Emily Blunt and Will Ferrell :Zira: This is a big beginning :Where do I start? :Kyle: You just need to know the basics :Then you can play your part :It’s all in a wrist :I believe you can take this :Zira: If you really think so :Then give me my words :Kyle: It’s Time :Time for a Turn :In the Spotlight :Show them what it takes :To be the cities hero :Zira: But how can I show them what I got. :Kyle: You just gotta listen to me :The city know the one who protect their home :Take a look at it all... :There’s the Mayor, the Peppy, the Worker, the Doctor :You can see it all in a wrist. :The hero is the kind and brave :It someone who care for their home. :Zira: I see :It’s Time :Time for a Turn :In the Spotlight :Time for me to shine in the light :Time for me to show the world :What I’m made of...metaphorically :It’s my calling to be the greats :To show that I’m no hades :It’s Time for a chance to shine in the sun :It’s Time for a Turn in the Spotlight :Kyle and Zira: It’s gonna be the greatest :we have ever had :It’s Time :Time for a Turn :In the Spotlight :Zira: It is now the ti-i-i-i-ime :(Evil Guffaw) Work it Out Performed by Pat Sajak and Brittany Murphy :(Start at Normal Voices) :Warren: So how does the robe feel :Arlene: Honestly, it feels a bit too thick. Makes me look a bit fat :Warren: It’s proportions, Arlene. It’s the attitude that makes the girl :Arlene: Well I don’t appreciate how this was made. We’re you..you know...we’re you like that when you were making this? :Warren: That’s out of question :(Begin to sing) :Warren: You just need to know what you’re doing :Gotta find the things you need to do :It can done in a single flick...metaphorically :Arlene: How can I be sure of that? :Warren: You just need to work things out :It’s you're job to keep things ‘bout :You gotta do this right :Arlene: I don’t know :This seem a bit fishy :Don’t try to make me washy wishy :I don’t tend to be used :Warren: Just slimmer down Arlene :It’s nothing to be suspicious about :It’s just a job, not some evil scheme :You just got to work it out :Arlene: If only there was a better catch :I feel like I don’t know something about :It feels like a mean to kvetch :It’s seems impossible for me to work it out :Warren: Just do you job :That’s all you got :to do, don’t tempt to pout :You just gotta work it out :And it’ll all be fine :It’s something you’ll find go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-od :(Back to Normal Voices) :Arlene: You know, this song was unnecessary to begin with, right? :Warren:(Moan) Just Work it Out You don't want to mess with the Drogan King :Drogan: Sit up and listen, I riff on the rhythm :The slickest musician, the slickest magician :Who'll slip & then zip into different positions :While lifting a brick with no slip of permission :I’m not the most vicious of villain :I’m nicking it just to make vanilla thrilling :I’m not into killing but if you were :given the gift of intuition :then keep me within your peripheral vision :'Cause I’m of a jittery disposition :I’m a nervous guy that perfers to hide :I’m terribly shy & i dont know why :So please do me the following courtesy :& never look me in the bloody eyes :I’m prone to being observed at night :so if you mess with me you deserve to die :Drogans: You dont want to mess with the Drogan King :no, no, no, no, no, no, no :you dont want to mess with the Drogan :no, no, no, no, no... no! :Kyle: I see you peeking at me through the glass door :What, are you asking for more? :Girl, your Jibbering Jabbering like an old man reminiscing of back in the war :I’m Naturally, Massively tall :I should be playing in basketball :But I got the thought of playing rough :So I’ll be passing the time by unstacking your wall :If we pass in the hall, you're gonna ignore me :Perhaps you should look at the stone on the floor :Grab a map and explore the various worlds :But be aware, this is my home :Drogan: I roam through the night alone :hoping to find someone i can own :But I'm out of sight & mind & time :like a rotating dial phone :I don't want to die alone :my type of solo's a xylophone :(Drogan plays a xylophone solo) :Drogans: You don't want to mess with the Drogan King :no, no, no, no, no, no, no :You dont want to mess with the Drogan King :no, no, no, no, no... Duncan! :Duncan: You dont want to mess with the Drogan King :no, no, no, no, no, no, no :Don’t look me in the eye :You better run and hide :I’m chasing after you until you die! :Deadly as a knife :Beautifully designed :I’m hunting you tonight until you die :It’s time we lit the fuse :A bomb you cant defuse :So easily amused to watch you die :Don’t you try to fight :Your lucky your alive :I have you in my sights :Drogans: No, no, no, no :Drogan: Now you see you right in the note :shoving a particle down your throat :You better not be getting out your home :I suggest that you don’t leave the house alone :Oh, no I’m on a mission :to win the special competition :I’ll let you go on just one condition :If you surrender the town, your forgiven :Kyle, Duncan, And the Drogans: No, no, no, no Category:Music